The processing of biological material is of considerable significance for analytical purposes.
Automated analyzers are commonly used in such processes. Devices are commercially available which typically require test tubes or vials for biological samples and/or reagent liquids.
In order for the analyzer to conduct experiments on the biological sample, the cap typically needs to be removed prior to sample preparation or analysis, and equally importantly, the vessels have to be recapped, e.g., for transport to possible downstream processing units or for preservation of the sample.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,831 discloses a removable cartridge able to recap previously decapped vessels within an analyzer, the cartridge requiring a considerable extent of hardware inside the analyzer to fulfill its purpose.
The present disclosure provides a method, a preanalytical system and a cap supply for capping vessels containing biological samples, displaying several advantages.